This invention relates to a cylinder piston device to be used in particular as a continuously adjustable lift unit. In such lift unit it is frequently desired that the outward movement of the piston rod under the biasing action of a pressurized fluid is damped whereas the inward movement to be effected by an external force is not damped or less damped.